Traits
~~~NATURAL TRAITS~~~ You cannot obtain same trait more than once. If a double is obtained, re-roll. (There are a few exceptions to this rule. They are listed on the trait or Special Trait.) ~~~Trait Set 1~~~ *Prodigy's Grasp: +4 Learning New Magic, +2 Learning New Magic Techniques - Roll 1 OR 100 (9)Crippling Anxiety: Always rolls max for stat rolls, has to roll for disadvantage(Rolling twice, and picking the worse of the two).If you also get Crippling Depression, the traits both become null, but they still take up trait slots - Roll 2 (7)Descendant of the Wolf Gods: For each party member you have that also has this trait, you get +3 to all assistance actions, +2 to perception and +1 to combat actions, capping at a stack of three - Roll 3 Natural Runner: +2 Speed Actions - Roll 4 Creature of the Night: +4 to all actions in the dark, while -4 while exposed to any substantial light - Roll 5 Holder of the Obeliska: You are more likely to find special items, but your chances of finding dangerous or cursed items is also increased - Roll 6 Soul Nexus: All whole Souls you consume collect together, creating a massive collective Soul with individual personalities, memories and knowledge. However, having too many Souls will cause your body to overheat - 7 *Battlemage: +2 Magic Abilities - Roll 8 Bio-Drive: You can use health instead of Mana. However, your health must cover the full Mana cost of the action - Roll 9 I AM THE 1%!: +5 to any roll when attempting to one-up your party members. Also, you look cool - Roll 10 Nature-Speak: +Can communicate with most creatures, excluding highly un-intelligent creatures - Roll 11 (1)Repugnant: +3 to all rolls pertaining to negative actions, such as killing, stealing, or other morally reprehensible actions - Roll 12 DO YE WANT SOME TROUBLE, PAL!?: While drunk, rolling a natural 20 equates to rolling a 1, and natural 1 equates to rolling a 5 - Roll 13 The Floor Is Lava!: You suffer from a permanent psychosis that makes you think the floor is lava, but you get +5 parkour skills(This refers to artificial floors, only). If a character with this trait touches the floor, they have a mental breakdown, making them unable to act, for a time - Roll 14 Touch the Sky!: +3 to any flight actions. - Roll 15 Zero Point Bio-Psionics: All Mana rolls are reduced by 50%, with a minimum of 1 Mana gained. But, all spells are 5% cheaper to cast - Roll 16 Quick-Footed: +2 Dodging Actions - Roll 17 Landowner: +1 to all rolls rolled on land - Roll 18 Bad Blood: Your blood becomes a lethal poison to anything except yourself. It acts as a weak acid to inanimate objects- Roll 19 Fistful of Hate: +3 to unarmed attacks, and +1 blocking actions using only hands. - Roll 20 Muscle Bound: +3 to all STR rolls - Roll 21 (A1)Body Count: +Access to (A1)INSANITY! Abilities - Roll 22 I Can Think of 15 Ways To Make You Die: +3 to all rolls involved in taunting or dealing killing blows(Making them easier/cooler) - Roll 23 IT’S SO FLUFFY!: If your character finds a wild animal, they get a +5 to taming them. Domestic animals get a +7. BUT, DON’T STEAL MAH DAWG - Roll 24 Sure-Footed: +2 Blocking, +1 to resisting knockdown - Roll 25 AM I DRAWING AGGRO RIGHT!?: In any combat, you are the center of the enemy’s attention. You must die in particular. But, they get -2 to all rolls against you. Your team will thank you - Roll 26 Drunken Ninja Monkey Style: -4 to all attacks you deal against others, but -4 to all attacks dealt against you - Roll 27 It’s Not What You Think! (:c) (:c) : You have a bad habit of not being good at explaining yourself. -4 to all persuasion rolls - Roll 28 I Can Dodge All Bullets, Except For Physical Ones!: You become entirely immune to any disease that can affect your race/species - Roll 29 Waterborne: +3 to all actions rolled in deep, large bodies of water - Roll 30 (3)The Hungering Swarm: Insects seem to swarm to you. This can only end well - Roll 31 (8)I See Them. They See Me. We See Each Other: You have the ability to communicate with the shadows of living beings. They act as normal NPCs or enemies for this player, only. This is not Shadow Magic - Roll 32 Linguist: +5 Deciphering Unfamiliar Languages - Roll 33 CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!: +3 to any roll you do that involves sound - Roll 34 EVERYONE, LOOK AT ME!: +10 to everyone’s perception of your actions. But, you are more likely to feel lonely. Much sad. Such tears. Wow - Roll 35 Deadly Impact: Any action where you either purposely or accidentally crash into someone, you get a +4 to the damage roll - Roll 36 This Is Where I Stand: +3 to resisting knockdown - Roll 37 (4)Demon Seed: Your character spawns with a seed that, when fully grown, yields a fully subservient Demon thrall - Roll 38 Crusher: +2 Blunt Weapon Attacks, +1 to unarmed attacks - Roll 39 Clumsy: You get a -3 to all movement actions, but bystanders think it’s adorable - Roll 40 Horror of the Skies: +3 to all actions performed in midair, while flying or gliding. In addition, you gain a +2 to liftoff actions - Roll 41 Lightweight: +1 to all ARM rolls - Roll 42 ****“Where’s My Late Night Snack?”: If you haven’t eaten in the past hour, you get a -3 to all rolls - Roll 43 So, When Do We Get Drunk?: +10 to getting drunk - Roll 44 Over the Horizon: You innately fight quickly, getting an extra action in combat. But, you get -3 to all strength gain rolls and a -2 to all Mana gain rolls - Roll 45 Damage Control: Upon taking 25% of your HP at once, +5 Perception rolls until the end of combat - Roll 46 Look Into My Eye: +3 to all accuracy rolls - Roll 47 HIS FACE IS MADE OF DILAPIDATED SCARECROWS!: -5 to all seduction, persuasion, and any other communication rolls, ugly af but +1 to your mom’s love. But, you have a +5 to seduction, persuasion or communication rolls against others with this trait - Roll 48 Brutal: +5 Attacks to Prone Targets - Roll 49 (9)Mediocre Mediocrity: You always roll half of the maximum roll for stat rolls - Roll 50 Masochist Engine: Regenerate 0.5% of your mana upon taking damage, in combat - Roll 51 (1)Saintly: +3 to all rolls pertaining to positive actions, including healing, assistance rolls, and other actions that can be called positive - Roll 52 I Am The Sneak-est: +3 to sneak actions, +2 to blending in to your surroundings, and -4 to perception actions against you; but, you get a -1 to Strength rolls - Roll 53 (A2)Dragonslayer: +3 to all actions against a Dragon, Behemoth, Wyvern, Dracokin, Draconi, Drekk, or any other dragonoid creatures. In addition, for each dragonoid killed by a Dragonslayer, the Dragonslayer gains a stack of (A2)Dragonfire - Roll 54 **Thanatophile: +2 to most rolls when dead bodies are present, but has an unhealthy obsession with the dead - Roll 55 *Mage: +3 to all Mana rolls - Roll 56 Voracious Animal: You become uninterested in cooked food, and you get a -1 to all rolls if you’ve eaten cooked food in the past day. But, uncooked food gives double the health, and uncooked meat gives triple - Roll 57 Meat>Metal: You lose all Armor rolls you may have gotten, but you get a +5 to all health rolls - Roll 58 Does This Cloth Smell Like Chloroform?: +3 to subdue actions, +3 to stealth kill rolls - Roll 59 OMG, LIKE, MY OCD!: You have an irresistible urge to bring peace and order to anything you see. If something (or someone?) is out of place, it will mentally kill you not to fix it. Also, you’re boring AF - Roll 60 Inventor: +3 to creating and repairing items - Roll 61 Heavyweight: +3 to all ARM rolls, but movement rolls take a -2 - Roll 62 Let’s See How You Dance: +3 to dodging and counterattacks - Roll 63 **Hematomania: +2 to most rolls when blood is present, +4 to most rolls when covered with blood, +3 to all Blood Magic cast, but has an unhealthy obsession with blood - Roll 64 Seer: +5 Perception rolls - Roll 65 I Feel Sorry For You: Any social roll you may do is immediately a 1. However, people feel sorry for you, and are more likely to give you things or help you - Roll 66 Fisticuffs, I dare say!: +5 to all unarmed combat rolls - Roll 67 Sin Harvester: You gain +3 to any roll against beings with a darker Soul than yourself, but a -3 to any roll to any beings with a lighter Soul than you - Roll 68 (5)Inoculation: Your body is infected with Chaos. You must roll to determine which part of your body has been infected. You can roll this multiple times. Each body part cannot be infected a second time - Roll 69 Hefty! Hefty! Hefty!: -4 to jumping actions, but your extreme weight will cause damaging shockwaves to anyone nearby. - Roll 70 Excessive Rage: When your character becomes even marginally upset, they immediately go into a berserk-like rage, giving a +4 to damage dealt, but you become unable to determine friend from foe - Roll 71 ***Foodie: Your character is obsessed with food. All food will restore health AND a small amount of Mana relative to the amount of health - Roll 72 Seductive: +2 Seduction and Persuasion - Roll 73 Acrobat: +3 Jumping Actions - Roll 74 Excuse Me Sir!: +5 to knocking things over, +1 to all movement rolls - Roll 75 (2)We’re Relatively Half: If your party has both a “WE ARE THE 99%!” And a “I AM THE !%!” Players, each player instead gets “The Collective” trait. Otherwise, you get +3 to all rolls. - Roll 76 Heals, Plz?: All rolls this character has rolled to heal others and others to heal them is doubly effective - Roll 77 Blademaster: +2 Bladed Attacks - Roll 78 Can I Haz Fesh?: +10 to all actions involving fish - Roll 79 Chaos’ Child: You have an irresistible urge to break the system. Anything orderly must be broken. You also have a predisposition to start revolutions and listen to Punk music - Roll 80 (15)Necrotic Soul: Your character’s Soul is only loosely tied to your body, and can move to another host if you wish, while retaining all memories. But, you get a -3 to health rolls. You can only switch hosts once per week. - Roll 81 Your D100 SUCKS: Reroll all traits for this character - Roll 82 Get Hype: +5 to all inspiration rolls - Roll 83 Screw Health, I’M A WIZARD!: You can sacrifice your health roll to get an extra Mana roll - Roll 84 Survivalist: +5 Identifying Plants, Animals, Poisons, Foods, etc... - Roll 85 Call of the Deep: +2 to swimming, diving and fishing actions - Roll 86 Hawkeye: +2 to accuracy when flying - Roll 87 I Feel... Cold: Your skin, instead of being warm or hot, is always cold. As in -30F. However, this doesn’t stop you. Instead, extreme heat will slowly damage you, and extreme cold will slowly heal you. You also get a +2 to learning Ice Magic - Roll 88 I Like Em’ Big: +3 to wielding oversized armor, weapons and other items - Roll 89 WE ARE THE 99%!: If any other members of your party also have this skill, you both get a +3 to all rolls - Roll 90 Meat-Hulk: +5 to all HP rolls - Roll 91 (14)Lackluster Luminosity: You always roll twice for every action, and must pick the roll closer to 10(If you roll two equidistant rolls, you get a 10) - Roll 92 Athlete: +2 Jumping and Speed Actions - Roll 93 Ooh, Shiny!: You’re compelled to take anything you like. Keep your hands to yourself, sneak thief - Roll 94 Shady: +2 to sneaking actions, +2 to persuasion rolls - Roll 95 Fortitude: +4 to all health rolls - Roll 96 Is It Hot In Here?: +2 to all actions relating to fire - 97 My Luck Is Your Boss: Any time you roll a 20, you get a +3, any time you get under a 10, you get -5. This effect is rolled after other roll-modifying traits - Roll 98 (9)Crippling Depression: Can only roll 1 for stat rolls, has to roll for advantage(Rolling twice, and picking the best of the two). If you also get Crippling Anxiety, the traits both become null, but they still take up trait slots - Roll 99 *Prodigy's Grasp: +4 Learning New Magic, +2 Learning New Magic Techniques - Roll 1 OR 100 ~~~Trait Set 2~~~ (6)Let the Steel Wind Blow: You get a +5 to all blade-related attacks, +2 to learning Air or Sky magic, and +2 to all speed rolls - Roll 1 Rotational Locomotion: You lack the ability to walk or run, instead you are mentally compelled to do cartwheels - Roll 2 The Beast Awakens: If you drop below 25% health, your STR doubles until combat ends - Roll 3 Vernal Guardian: While the choice is a one-time deal, you can choose a plant or plant-like creature to become a symbiote, and the difference between you will quickly begin to blur. You now generate Mana from your Soul AND from light, with photosynthesis - Roll 4 Extra-Dimensional Drop: Once a week, upon taking lethal damage, you will fall through the dimensional plane, and end up in an entirely random location on the same realm. You are also brought to 50% health and Mana - Roll 5 Inverse Reversal: All traits that buff or debuff rolls are reversed. + rolls are changed to - rolls, and vice versa. - Roll 6 The Rushin’ Russian: +3 to all movement actions, +5 to getting drunk. You’re welcome - Roll 7 (Insert Race Here) Did Nothing Wrong!: +4 to persuasion rolls, but you look very suspicious - Roll 8 ¯\_￢ ◡￢ _/¯ More Like “Brura-Roll”: When you roll a 1, you must roll again to see in what way you fail - Roll 9 Athletic Anemia: You’re unable to roll anything but a 1 for health rolls, but you get a +12 to all movement actions - Roll 10 Perturbed Feylu: Nothing amuses you. Ouch. Also, you’re skeptical of literally everything everyone does. -5 to persuasion rolls against you - Roll 11 (10)CONSUME US: All raw flesh you consume adds to your body. For each full body of raw flesh you eat, you get another health roll - Roll 12 Dirtlord: You can tame creatures that naturally live underground with a +6 modifier - Roll 13 Kickstart My Heart: If you fall unconscious or die, each member of your party can attempt to kick you. If they succeed with above a 20(A natural 20 with at least a +1 modifier), you will either awake or be revived. Also, your party is a bunch of D-Bags - Roll 14 (14)Player 1 Start!: During any combat, the first action you do is a 20. The next is a 19. Then 18. 17. 16,15,14,13,12,10... You get the point. Once you reach 1, you then count back up - Roll 15 Critical Slap!: At any time, you can use the secret magical technique “Critical Slap!”. In order to activate it, you must yell “Critical Slap!”. Critical Slap can only be used on party members, followers or familiars. Upon impact, you must roll. If you get above a 15, they will fly into the distance. Otherwise, you will hurt your hand. Aww - Roll 16 Lord of the Codex: +5 to understanding languages that you are unfamiliar with - Roll 17 Cede Your Soul: You can innately sense the location of Souls. However, you cannot see any discernible features of it - Roll 18 Game Over: If you die at any point, you give 1% of your level to all of your party members(With a minimum of 1) - Roll 19 “My DM’s a Dirtbag”: Any time you roll a 1 a meteor lands on you, you take 25 damage - Roll 20 Player 2 Start!: If you have a party member with “Player 1 Start!”, you can choose to either boost their roll, or debuff their roll. Bounce them forward, or bop them on the nose! The resulting buff/debuff will be a +2 or -2. If no member of your party has “Player 1 Start!”, your this trait will turn into “Player 1 Start!” - Roll 21 (11)The Singularity: Depending on which traits you get, the traits will be consumed and turned into a single trait, taking up only one slot. See the addendum for details - Roll 22 Starborne: You feel more at home among the stars. +5 to learning Astral Magic(and all subsets). You also regenerate Mana three times as fast at night - Roll 23 From A Land Down Under: You feel more at home underground. +4 to digging, mining, and tunneling. You can also see normally in the dark. - Roll 24 Just DAAAAAAAANCE!: During any combat, you get a +4 to dodging, but a -4 to any attacks - Roll 25 Golem: You now always roll a 1 for health, but you can roll a D4 for ARM. This stacks with the Futrkin’s ARM roll - Roll 26 I CAST FIST!: +5 to all unarmed attacks, +2 to blocking with your hands, -2 to movement actions and -3 to stealth actions - Roll 27 I AM THE MACHINE!: +19.5 to getting drunk. Also... YOU ARE THE MACHINE. +4 to persuasion rolls to anyone who does not speak the same language as you, while drunk - Roll 28 Fragmented Consciousness: +4 to dual-wielding weapons and casting spells with multiple projectiles - Roll 29 Shield Wall: +4 to all blocking actions. In addition, while entrenched, any attempt to move you must roll a 17 or higher to succeed - Roll 30 (14)Warped Sense of Success: Instead of a natural 1 being a critical failure and a 20 being a critical success, the closer you are to rolling a ten, the harder you fail, and the farther you are, the better you succeed - Roll 31 (12)Biological Engine: Your body is 50% more resistant to heat. Your Mana regeneration now depends on how food you’ve eaten. If you’ve just eaten, you generate Mana at double the rate. If you haven’t eaten in the past day, you regenerate at half the rate. Food now increases your body temperature to 150% its normal amount - Roll 32 Kill the Voices: You can’t stand listening to other people. If you hear the voices of other people, you get a -3 to all rolls until it stops or is silenced - Roll 33 Dragonoid Visage: For all Dragonoid races(Dragons, Wyverns, Behemoths, Drekk, Dracokin, Draconi) nullifies the effects of Dragonslayer against you. For all other races, you have a +1 to intimidation rolls - Roll 34 I CAN SMELL THEM. THEY ARE CLOSE.: You gain the ability to smell living beings nearby. You can differentiate between each different smell. - Roll 35 Walking Library: You have an unusually high capacity for memory storage. In addition, you’re able to codify all of your memories for efficient storage. - Roll 36 (13)Extreme Vampirism: Not only do you have Vampirism, but it’s E X T R A vampirism - Roll 37 Cold Blows the Wind: You get a +3 to Air/Sky Magic(and their subsets) - Roll 38 SHARE THE PAIN!: All nearby entities that have health will take 5% of the damage you take - Roll 39 Reaper-Sense: You always feel a pressure emitting from any nearby Reapers. The frequency is different depending on which Reaper is nearby - Roll 40 Fist-Mace-Fist-Mace: Any blunt weapons you have will transform into the shape of a fist. Also, +3 to blunt weapon damage - Roll 41 I Punch Him With My Sword: You get a +3 to all bladed attacks. Also, your bladed weapons’ weight is doubled - Roll 42 Spin-To-Win: Any attacks that involve spinning, twirling or gyrating get a +3 - Roll 43 I’ll Take Point: If you’re the head of the party, -2 to surprise attacks dealt to you, and +2 to perception rolls - Roll 44 Crowd Management: You find dealing with larger numbers of targets far easier than dealing with single targets, getting a +2 to actions when dealing with large crowds, but -2 to situations dealing with single targets - Roll 45 +Tails: You have a tail, now. If you’re a race that already has a tail, you get another tail. The tails are very adorable, on everything except for a barbarian. +1 to persuasion and seduction - Roll 46 Armed With Wings: If you have wings, they’re instead made of very durable, yet lightweight organic metal. If you do not, you will get basic Angel wings, or Demon wings - Roll 47 Say. My. Name.: If you hear your name said, you know exactly where it was said and exactly who said it, translated into dimensional coordinates. However, it only acts as a static blip - Roll 48 Sick And Twisted Justice: Any time you see another sapient being being killed, you feel compelled to also kill a sapient being. You also get a +2 towards actions that will further your progress towards this goal - Roll 49 Sadist Engine: Any time you inflict damage upon a target, you regenerate 0.25% of your maximum Mana - Roll 50 Army of Two: Upon entering a party, you can choose a member that will act as your second half in combat. Both of you will know exactly where the other is, and you’ll also know what their condition is without being able to see them. However, you cannot communicate telepathically - Roll 51 So, When’s Dinner?: If you do not eat a meal or food in general later in the day, you will start becoming incredibly tired. If you do not eat, you will fall unconscious until the next morning. If you do eat, you gain a very small buff of 1% Mana regeneration and 5% health regeneration until the following morning - Roll 52 WATERWATERWATERWATER: +2 to learning Water Magic(and its subsets). Also, you grow thirsty much slower - Roll 53 Frail: -2 to all stat rolls, except for ARM, which will always be a 1, even if you’re a Futrkin, and even if you have ARM modifying traits. However, you have a +2 to learning all Magics, and a +1 to any Magic attempted - Roll 54 *The Recesses of Your Mind: +4 to learning Darkness Magic(and its subsets), but you must roll for Psychopathic - Roll 55 Just Plain Dumb: -2 to learning all Magics, -1 to attempting all Magics, but +3 to all stat rolls, except for ARM, which rolls as a 1 unless you’re a Futrkin - Roll 56 *The Mediator: +3 to all persuasion rolls, +3 to all inspiration rolls, +1 to learning Light Magic(and its subsets), but you must roll for Psychopath - Roll 57 (A3)Lunar Madness: When the moon is out, things get interesting. Really fast - Roll 58 Feast Your Eyes On This!: If your weapon is larger than everyone else’s in your party, +2 to intimidation rolls - Roll 59 Minimum Overdrive: You are much shorter than most other members of your race. But, you will show them that you’re the ultimate short person. You get a +1 to movement actions - Roll 60 Twin Existence: Much like the Futrkin, you share a single body with two minds. You still only have one Soul - Roll 61 Rise To the Challenge: Your DM can override a roll to instead be a 20. For this roll you gain no modifiers. Afterwards, you will roll a 1, three times consecutively - Roll 62 (A4)Mountain Killer: +3 to all actions against Magri, Golems and Serpent Demons. In addition, upon slaying one of the aforementioned, the Mountain Killer gets a stack of (A4)Willbreaker - Roll 63 Vector to the Void: Upon death, your character will be whisked away to a world near the Fall of Hyperion, and will be restored to 50% HP and Mana - Roll 64 (16)Energy Surge: Your character has a 300% boost to natural Mana regeneration. This can cause your Mana to go over its cap. If you reach 10% above your cap, you will get Mana Sickness. If you reach 25% above your cap, you will be incapacitated. If you reach 50% over your cap, you will explode, violently - Roll 65 Ascendancy: For every 100 you gain in a stat, you get an additional 10. But, you have a -2 to all stat rolls - Roll 66 Botanist: +3 to identifying plants, fruits, berries, vegetables, trees or other plantlife - Roll 67 DEUS VULT!: +4 to all actions that are in the favor of your God. Your head is also slightly shiny - Roll 68 Supremacy: If any of your stats are higher than any of your party members, in the same category, you get a +2 to all actions and a +4 to any action that is detrimental to any of your party members - Roll 69 “YOU POINT, WE GO!”: +1 to any action that a higher-leveled entity successfully persuades you to do - Roll 70 “No.”: -5 to social rolls against you - Roll 71 The Horde: If you have any other members of your party that are the same race, +2 to assistance actions between you - 72 Explorer: You have an innate and powerful sense of direction. The only times you wouldn’t typically know your bearings is when your mental state is being altered - Roll 73 Zoologists: +3 to identifying animals, creatures, and other races - Roll 74 Don’t Drink the Water: +3 to identifying poisons, contaminants and questionable substances - Roll 75 Plastic Mask: You adapt very quickly to the culture that surrounds you - Roll 76 Empty Threats: -2 to intimidation rolls - Roll 77 Too Many Items: Whenever you harvest resources, such as mining, woodcutting, fishing, etc..., roll a D4, after rolling for your success determining roll. If you roll a 4, you will get increased resources - Roll 78 Dull Culling: -2 to bladed attacks - Roll 79 Anti-Cudgeling Throttling: -2 to blunt weapon attacks, -2 to impact-based attacks - Roll 80 Denser Than Lead: -2 to all movement actions, -2 to all Magic attempted - Roll 81 You’re One Ugly Mother: -3 to all social actions, but -5 to seduction actions - Roll 82 Heavy-Footed Bugger: -3 to sneaking actions. Also, if you fall from high up, upon impact, you will make a small shockwave - Roll 83 Disaeon Nexus: Any disease you come into contact with, you will contract. Gross - Roll 84 Double-Finger Defense: +4 to blocking actions when using both hands - Roll 85 Where’d My Health Go?: If you take damage, you have a 50% chance of taking damage, again - Roll 86 WHERE DID MY FACE GO!?: Upon taking more than 75% of your health in damage at once, you take half damage on your enemy’s next action against you, and you get a +8 to movement actions - Roll 87 IN THE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!: Any damage you take to the face is amplified by 200%, but you take half damage everywhere else - Roll 88 Treehugger: You can seduce trees. When you are hugging a consenting tree, you regenerate 10% of your health. But, the tree disowns you, afterwards - Roll 89 Jingoist: +2 to actions against any race that is not typically on good terms with yours - Roll 90 Extreme Prejudice: +3 to all actions against targets you know nothing about - Roll 91 “You’re Not Worth the Discount”: All shops charge you 50% more for their services - Roll 92 (17)Elemental: You no longer have health. Instead, you run off of Mana. Your starting health is added to your starting Mana. Your health rolls are turned into a second Mana roll - Roll 93 Neverending: When your character sleeps, you will be thrust into a nightmare that you must survive. If you die during this nightmare, your character dies - Roll 94 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH: Your character is unable to speak normally, and instead must yell. +7 to all intimidation rolls - Roll 95 I Bring The Heat: When the sun is touching your character, you get a +2 to learning Fire Magic(and its subsets), Light Magic(and its subsets), Nova Magic(and its subsets), and Astral Magic(and its subsets) - Roll 96 Battlecry: Your character can issue a horrifying battlecry, requiring a roll for inspiration. Your allies get a +2 to their next action, and the opposing party gets a -2 to their next action. This can only be used once per day - Roll 97 Horror of the Deep: Any time you enter deeper water, you must roll a D100. Rolling above a 95 will spawn a large hostile aquatic creature nearby - Roll 98 Prep Time: During combat, you can roll attempt a persuasion roll to convince your enemy to stop fighting for a short amount of time. You must roll above a 17, with persuasion modifiers. If you succeed, you get a short amount of time to do things. If you roll a 20, or higher, you end combat completely, unless you re-initiate it, afterwards - Roll 99 So, When Does the Game Start: The chance of you experiencing low-leveled encounters is extremely high, and the rate of high-leveled encounters dips close to zero. However, all low-leveled encounters give almost no rewards, while all high-leveled encounters give amazing rewards - Roll 100 ~~~SPECIAL TRAITS~~~ Reaper Roll Under 10, or above 999,999,999,990 out of 1 trillion. Then roll for which Reaper you become. Oculus If you're a Spiritkin or Nightkin, roll within 10 of 1 or 100 trillion. *Psychopathic If you have Mage, Battlemage, the Recesses of My Mind, the Mediator or Prodigy's Grasp, and roll above a 95 on a D100, you will be a psychopath. Psychopaths are horrible with empathy, and are highly antisocial. They often make bold, uninhibited, egotistical decisions. You also gain access to INSANITY! abilities. **Weak-Immunity If you have Thanatophile or Hematomania, and roll above an 85 on a D100, you will have a weak immune system. This makes contracting all diseases far easier. ***Glutton If you roll Foodie twice, you get -2 to all health rolls, -1 to all Mana rolls, and Glutton takes one trait slot. ****I’M STARVING! If you go for more than 4 hours with no food, your mind will compel you to eat anything available. Including, but not limited to: Companions, party members, pets, dead bodies, rotting food, branches, and other things you can jam down your gullet. (1) The Hell Inside My Head If you roll both Saintly and Repugnant, you instead get a +1 to all rolls, replacing the effects of both. (2) The Collective Party members with this trait get a +2 to all assistance rolls. Party members without get +1 to all rolls. (3) The Swarm Demon Once you have collected what seems to be a swarm of various insects, you become a hive. They will burrow into you, turning you into their new home. However, you act as the controlling hive mind of the swarm. Your body becomes mostly useless, unless you command them to rebuild it. (4) Demon Thrall The Demon Thrall of the Demon Seed trait is unable to be ordered by any other outside party. The Demon Thrall follows the leveling scheme and stat scheme of normal Demons. (5) Inoculation You must roll one of these parts of your body to have infected, if you have this trait: Head(Roll 1), left arm(Roll 2), right arm(Roll 3), left leg(Roll 4), right leg(Roll 5), torso(Roll 6). Depending on which part is infected, various effects can take place. Any infected part has +3 to all speed, strength and Chaos magic rolls. Arms gain an additional +2 to the previous boost, but is easy to dismember. Legs get a +4 to all jumping, liftoff and speed actions, but is off balance due to using only one leg. Your head gains the ability to swivel 360 degrees and +3 to all perception rolls, but is easily blinded. Your torso can metabolize Mana to regenerate health at a rate of 5 health per Mana. (6) Guilt-Ridden Blademaster Upon rolling Let The Steel Wind Blow, you must roll a D100 for that character. If they get a 95 or above, they also get the Guilt-Ridden Blademaster. Guilt-Ridden Blademasters must roll to see if they can overcome their mental states to actually deal a killing blow. They must roll above a 10 in order to deal a killing blow. Otherwise, they will be overcome with guilt. (7) Lone Wolf If you do not have any other party members with this trait, you get the Lone Wolf trait. Lone Wolf causes you to have a -1 to all actions, unless another party member is nearby. (8) True Black The shadows of living beings you view while using this trait, have the same communication ability as the kind of creature it is a shadow of, as well, shadows seen and spoken to using “I see them... “ are the same shadows personality wise as if someone were to communicate with it using Shadow Magic. (9) My Life Is Agony If you have all three traits that apply the (9) addendum(Crippling Anxiety, Crippling Depression and Mediocre Mediocrity), all three become nullified and you get a flat +1 to all actions, taking up three trait slots. ' ' (10) Fleshrot For every health roll you do, no matter what, you must roll for Fleshrot. If you roll a 95 or above, you will contract Fleshrot. Fleshrot will turn you into an abomination. It replaces all ARM rolls with another health roll. But, all health rolls have a max of 4, instead of 10. Fleshrot rolls apply before any other health-modifying rolls. (11) The Singularity The following are the results of different combinations: (11.a) 3 Character stat roll traits = Steamroller: You choose the stat you want to increase(Excluding Levels and EXP). 3 social traits = Chatterbox: You get +8 to all social rolls(persuasion, seduction, intimidation and so forth). 3 stealth traits, nighttime traits or killing blow traits = Child of Nyxa: You get +6 to all stealth actions, and +6 to all killing blows or attacks against prone targets, and +1 to all actions done at night. Lord of the Codex + AHHHHHHHHHHH = Extra-Speak: Gain the ability to speak to extra-dimensional beings of any kind, and +2 to all social actions. Let The Steel Wind Blow + Crusher + Blademaster = Overwhelming: Only enemies similar in level or enemies of higher level will willingly enter combat with you. +5 to all attack rolls. Mage + Battlemage + Prodigy’s Grasp = Imposing(Avirism): +5 to all magic actions, +5 to learning all new magic abilities and types, +3 to perception rolls. Also glasses! Horror of the Skies + Landowner + Waterborne = Nature Demon: +4 to all actions performed while conscious. Your body can now metabolize most things, including solid rock. It applies the same effects that food would. In addition, you can communicate with most creatures, and you also count as a Dryad/Nature Sprite. Any non-specific combination = Master of None: +1 to social rolls, +1 to attack rolls, +1 to perception rolls, +1 to movement rolls. You’re so above-average. Omg. (12) Cold Fusion If you have both “Biological Engine” and “I Feel... Cold”, you instead get “Cold Fusion”. Cold Fusion lowers your body temperature to half. You have a +1 to Learning Ice Magic. Any time you eat, your core temperature attempts to level back to half of your normal temperature. Having eaten recently, you will regenerate Mana at double the rate, and if you haven’t eaten today, you regenerate at half the normal rate. (13) Extreme Vampirism Extreme Vampirism only applies if you become a Vampire. Sunlight will burn you after a minute of exposure, light you ablaze after two, and disintegrate you after 5 minutes. Water acts as an acid on your skin, and will also poison you. However, like regular vampires, you are able to grow Demonic wings at will, you have a +3 to all movement actions, +3 to stealth actions, +2 to combat actions and -3 to any social rolls. As a vampire, you are hated and feared. (14) Numerical Nonsense If you have “Player 1 Start!” and either “Lackluster Luminosity” or “Warped Sense of Success”, “Numerical Nonsense” will replace “Player 1 Start”, Lackluster Luminosity” and “Warped Sense of Success”. Numerical Nonsense disallows you from rolling both natural 1’s and natural 20’s, by instead adding one or subtracting one. (15) Necrotic Soul If the body you are attempting to take already has a Soul, you must attempt to take control. If you have less than total Mana -100, you will fail, and you lose your weekly attempt. If you have within 100+/- Mana, you will have to roll a D20. If you get above 10, you succeed. If you have more than total Mana +100, you will win, consuming the weaker Soul in the process, adding half of its total Mana to your total Mana. (16) Mana Sickness You will lose 10% of your health every hour. You also have a chance of having semi-permanent to permanent memory loss. (17) Mana-Shielding: Your Mana acts as a shield, taking damage dealt to you. When your Mana reaches 0, IT’S GAME OVER, MAN! ' ' ~~~Abilities tied to traits~~~ (A1)INSANITY! INSANITY! is accessed by either getting the Body Count Trait, or by becoming a Psychopath. With access to INSANITY!, you can buff certain stats while decreasing others. This effect can stack three times. You gain INSANITY! stacks by killing living entities. For every 10 entities killed in a combat, you gain 1 stack of INSANITY!. Stacks remain for a whole day, after the combat ends, and will decay by one per hour. Per stack, you get: +1 damage to most targets, +2 to movement of any kind. You also get -4 to any persuasion, -5 to any seduction(But, if you have Seductive, you still look hella sexy), and -7 to all speech actions beyond those two. (A2)Dragonfire Dragonfire is accessed through the Dragonslayer Trait. Stacks of Dragonfire are gained by killing any dragonoid, including, but not limited to: Dragons, Wyverns, Behemoths, Drekk, Draconi and Dracokin. Dragonfire stacks up to ten times. Alternatively, stacks of Dragonfire can be transmuted into the ability Dragonscale. Each stack of Dragonfire allows one attack you deal to completely ignore the armor of any target. This attack consumes a stack of Dragonfire. For players with access to true Dragonfire, such as Dracokin, this attack increases damage by 50%. While you have 10 stacks, your skin changes slightly, resembling scales, and your eyes change to that of a Dragon’s. Dragonscale weakens the next attack that connects by 25%, unless it ignores armor. (A3)Lunar Madness Any player with the Lunar Madness trait has access to the Lunar Madness ability. Whenever the moon is out, you enter a berserk-like state. However, instead of losing your senses and attacking anything with a pulse, you become calculating as well as deadly. The moment the moon comes out, you get a single stack of Raving. To obtain additional stacks, you need to kill any other being that’s stealing your moonlight. However, you’re not a total monster. You do not obtain stacks from killing your party, companions or familiars. For each of the proper kills you achieve, you gain another stack of Raving. Each stack of Raving gives the following buff: +1 to movement speed and +2 to melee attacks. The max amount of stacks is five. At which point, you begin to leave behind an after-image of yourself, and you also obtain a pair of Lunar Madness wings. These wings function in tandem with your current wings, if you have any, allowing longer flight times. The wings enable short amounts of flight. You can fly for ten seconds with the Lunar Madness wings. All of your stacks of Raving, and your Lunar Madness wings, disappear at dawn. (A4)Willbreaker Any player with Mountain Killer also gets access to the Willbreaker ability. Upon slaying a Magri, Golem or Serpent Demon, you gain a stack of Willbreaker. Willbreaker stacks up to two times. Each stack of Willbreaker gives you a +2 to unarmed and blunt attacks, a +3 to intimidation and +1 to inspiration. Each stack can be consumed to deal double damage for a single attack, and, if the attack connects, will always knock the target down(Unless the target is incapable). While you have two stacks, your eyes glow a faint green and you give off a steady pressure.